


要Drunk吗？要！

by yunoooo



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunoooo/pseuds/yunoooo





	要Drunk吗？要！

你见过醉酒后的于炀吗？你一定没见过，就连祁醉也是第一次见。  
老实说于炀的酒量不算差，所以为什么在赛后主办方的宴会上喝醉了，祁醉觉得八成是掺酒，什么红酒白酒啤酒洋酒，这些个东西一掺和，换做是谁都很难不醉。祁醉也无意追究是谁给他家童养媳灌酒，谈完生意被贺小旭叫来时，他就已经收获了一个歪倒在沙发上半睡半醒的于炀了。  
于炀的酒品还是很不错的，醉了就自己找个角落安安静静地待着，不闹也不硬撑着。半睁的双眼看见祁醉一步一步走过来，迷迷糊糊地小声呢喃着什么。祁醉一手抬起于炀的胳膊，一手托住他的腰，二话不说架起于炀就要离开会场，贴近了他才听清，于炀嘴里一直飘出来的几个音节是什么——“队长……”于炀一直低声唤他，喝醉了瘫倒在会场沙发里时，他知道队长一定会赶过来但有不清楚祁醉什么时候结束俱乐部商务方面的会谈，醉了以后的于炀格外的想祁醉，只能自己低呼“队长”，他也说不上这是个什么心理，仿佛多叫一遍“队长”祁醉就能再快一点来到他身边，直到他真的把祁醉“唤”来了。

回到基地以后，祁醉暂时将于炀一人留在房间里，自己下楼去厨房泡杯蜂蜜绿茶给于炀解酒。祁醉刚一离开房间，于炀就察觉到自己身边好像少了点什么，起身从床上坐起来，失焦的眼神扫过整个房间。  
哦！是队长，队长不在了，怎么放下自己就走了呢？于炀纳罕，是不是自己醉酒了，队长生气了？还是身上酒味太大，队长忍不了？于炀的脑子被酒精糊住了，想东想西根本猜不到点子上。  
所以祁醉端着一大杯蜂蜜绿茶再回到房间的时候，看到的就是这么一副光景——于炀小队长坐在他们的大床上，抬着胳膊闻自己的队服袖子，而后放下胳膊又拎起穿在队服里面T恤左闻右闻。  
“小哥哥，干嘛呢？”祁醉端着水杯，站在房间门口，玩味地看着醉得迷迷糊糊的小哥哥踉跄着朝自己走来。  
于炀抓住祁醉垂在身侧的手，也不说话，就这么定定的看着他。祁醉不明所以，他也是第一次见喝醉的于炀，不知道自家男朋友这么看着自己到底是什么意思。  
“要不要茶？”  
于炀目光下移看着祁醉手里的水杯，片刻摇了摇头。  
“要Drunk。”于炀含糊不清的说了一句。  
祁醉眼神一亮，不怀好意的追问：“要什么？”  
“Drunk……”  
祁醉有心要逗一逗喝醉的于炀：“Drunk是谁？”  
“嗯——祁醉，队长……”于炀嘿嘿一笑，“还是……老公。”说完还环住祁醉的腰，主动蹭进祁醉的怀里，头抵在颈窝间。  
又软又乖又主动的Youth美味可口，秉承着“能不做人就不做人”原则的祁醉怎么会放过这个机会，揽住于炀的那只手毫不犹豫的伸进T恤里，探向腰间，结果祁醉刚刚用手背轻抚了两下，于炀就一个激灵推开了他，捂着嘴迅速冲向了卫生间。  
都是酒精的锅，到底还是吐了……  
于炀吐完以后就着洗漱台的水龙头简单的漱了漱口，祁醉把手里已经不烫嘴的蜂蜜绿茶递了过去。看着随着于炀吞咽动作而动的喉结，还有嘴角漏出的茶水和T恤领口若隐若现的锁骨，祁醉又想起刚才还没来得及品尝的靠在怀里的软Youth，余光瞥见身侧洗漱台的大镜子，天时地利人和，祁醉决定不辜负上天创造的这么好的机会。  
于炀一口气把蜂蜜绿茶喝完了，随手放在了洗漱台上，嘴唇因为沾上水而湿润，于炀下意识的舔了一下。下一秒祁醉就上前一步，飞快地在于炀嘴上掠夺了一个吻，“还要Drunk吗？”祁醉笑着问他，那个笑容于炀很熟悉，一般这种情况下他若是给了肯定回答，祁醉接下来就能说出更过分的话。  
“要。”于炀声音小却很坚定。虽然处于半醉半醒的状态，但于炀猜也能猜到接下来会发生什么，甚至他还有点期待祁醉就在浴室里对他做点什么。  
“要的话，自己主动过来取。”  
于炀听到这话以后，先是仰起头蜻蜓点水般的给了祁醉一个吻，然后下移吻上祁醉的喉结，不过瘾似的又伸出舌尖舔了舔。  
“队长，我喜欢你……”于炀呢喃道。  
大约是酒精作祟，于炀比平日里大胆了许多，他一只手环着祁醉的腰，一直手移向祁醉已经有点抬头的下身。于炀手里轻一下重一下的抚慰着祁醉的下身，舌头也撬开了祁醉的双唇，勾着他的舌尖交缠。  
祁醉没让于炀掌握主动权太久，便反客为主，插在于炀发间的手稍一用力，加深了这个吻。二人之间的距离几乎为零，下身那物也彼此贴合，甚至隔着衣物都能感受到彼此的炙热。  
“于炀，我差不多了，轮到你了。”接吻片刻后，祁醉绕过于炀将台子上的润滑剂拿了过来，挤到手上，“我手上不方便了，宝贝儿你来把咱俩的裤子脱掉好不好？”祁醉一边说着一边用下身的小帐篷去蹭于炀那处。  
祁醉今天去谈商业上合作的事情，穿的比较正式，崭新的西裤从于炀手里滑落到地上，随后又去解自己的裤绳。  
“还要亲吗？”祁醉问他。  
“要。”于炀回答完就被拉着手，握上了祁醉挺立的柱身。  
两人再次接吻之时，祁醉把手中的润滑剂于炀的穴口处，手指就着润滑剂循序渐进地给于炀做扩张。卫生间的空间相对较小，混响效果不错，两人亲吻发出的“啧啧”的声音似乎被放大了一些，其中还夹杂着于炀轻声的呻吟。  
待到扩张工作差不多了，祁醉让于炀两手撑在洗漱台上，正对着那一大面镜子，卷起于炀的T恤，祁醉先去吻于炀肩上的纹身，这就如一个仪式一样，每次性事，祁醉总忘不了去亲去舔于炀刻在肩上的“Drunk”。  
祁醉扶着于炀的腰将下身的巨物送进去，伴随着丝丝疼痛，于炀后穴的空虚被填满。“啊……”于炀不自觉的仰起了头，却发现正好能看到镜子中两人交合的样子。饶是有酒精助兴于炀也有点不好意思，飞快地又低下了头，耳根泛红。  
祁醉察觉到了于炀的异常，没有马上开始抽插，而是轻声笑着问他：“想看吗？”于炀没有回答，却是夹紧了后穴，像是在主动讨好他。祁醉被夹得倒吸一口凉气，“嘶——宝贝儿，等不及了？”祁醉双手托起于炀的上身，让于炀整个人都靠在了自己身上，一个转身，就将于炀按在了卫生间的门上，还故意轻轻捏着于炀的下巴迫使于炀转过头看着镜子，然后才一下一下有节奏的抽插起来。  
祁醉一只手总是揽在于炀腰间，每次自己送进去的时候，就会配合着节奏将于炀往怀里带一点，好进入的更深。另一只手放肆的在于炀身上游走，在于炀的乳头打个圈，在喉结处上下滑动，最后这只手伸进了于炀嘴里，挑逗着于炀的舌尖。于炀很配合他，祁醉的手指在嘴里拨弄着舌头，他自己也会偶尔主动去舔祁醉的指腹。只不过难以吞咽，唾液顺着嘴角流了下来。  
于炀看着镜子里两人交叠的姿势，下身涨得难受，一只手想要放上去自己抚慰一下，却被祁醉察觉了，被放在于炀腰间的那只手轻轻的打掉了。  
“啧，交给我就行，老公来喂饱你。”祁醉在于炀耳边恶劣道，“炀神，好看吗？老公干你的时候好不好看？”  
“好……看……”祁醉的手指还在嘴里，于炀只得含糊不清的回答他。  
一记深顶，祁醉加快了抽插的速度，频频碾过于炀最敏感的那处。在酒精与性爱带来的快感的双重作用下，于炀毫无保留地随着祁醉的节奏呻吟着，平日里在床上需要祁醉逼问他才说出来的话，此时于炀自己无意识的随着呻吟都讲了出来。  
“啊……要，要Drunk……”  
“队长……喜欢……”  
“太快了，队长……”  
于炀真实的欲望与爱意的流露，激得祁醉在于炀后穴中的巨物又大了一些。  
“太快了？那还要不要？嗯？”  
“要……”  
“什么都要？”  
“要……你的，都要。”  
其实祁醉心里清楚于炀会怎么回应他，但他就是想听于炀说出口来，一遍一遍的说给他听，想要他，想要他的全部，而自已也用下身愈来愈快的抽动告诉于炀，我也想要你，你的全部，不论是心还是身体，都是我的Youth。  
祁醉一下又一下地用力撞击于炀的敏感点，手也从嘴中拿出来，转而去抚慰于炀胀的难受的下身。前后两处传来难以言喻的快感，和祁醉在耳边越来越重的呼吸声，让于炀叫的一声高过一声，感觉自己距离达到顶点不远了。  
“队长……想射了。”于炀用微微嘶哑的声音说道。  
“乖，我们一起，我也快了。”祁醉说完随即轻轻咬了一下于炀的耳垂。

高潮之后，于炀有气无力的靠在祁醉怀里，被酒精糊住的脑子基本上接近清醒了，也反应过来自己刚才是怎么应和祁醉，主动说了些什么话，不出意外的羞红了脸。  
“于炀，以后不要再喝这么多了。”祁醉从背后揽着他，动作温柔地蹭着他的额角，但是话语里却透露出一丝不难差觉得严肃。  
“不论谁给你劝酒，都不能喝这么多了。酒喝多了伤身，还有可能……”祁醉没再继续说下去，但其实还有可能怎样二人心照不宣。  
“嗯，我知道了。但是……这不是还有你吗，队长。”  
“我？对，还有我呢，回头跟贺小旭说，以后我不在你身边的宴会，禁酒，”停了一下祁醉又补充说道，“算了，以后我不在你干脆不要参加任何宴会了。”  
“好，我听你的。”  
不论是否醉酒，于炀面对祁醉都是又软又听话的Youth。


End file.
